


Finger in the Dam

by Hambone



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, Mild Blood, Other, Punishment, Referenced cannibalism, Sadism, Slime, Squirting, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Sulyvahn seeks out an old knight for a bit of relief, and Aldrich disapproves.





	Finger in the Dam

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed in a picture of Sulyvahn's groin I was looking at for reasons that he has little bits of skin missing/cut around his crotch and I knew I had to do more. Again, Sulyvahn is depicted with a vagina here. 
> 
> This one is very gross. Enjoy~!

    Pontiff Sulyvahn glided down into the muddy water, landing soundlessly. Irithyll had hundreds of tunnels like these beneath it, lined with odd exits into prison cells and strange long forgotten rooms. For all the city’s glamour and beauty, Sulyvahn still was completely unsurprised to have discovered this filthy underbelly. The Gods were only mortal, after all.

    They served his own purposes well at any rate. Not only were they large enough for himself to traverse, many of his returning knights found it a good way to travel as well, away from prying eyes. The Outriders were never really meant to come home, but when they did he welcomed their shambling forms with open arms. If their desire to attend him was great enough to bring them back, he was more than content with keeping them in his service. Many now guarded the gates of Irithyll, beasts of twisted flesh no one inside could recognize as having once been men. That was a good thing too, because no one asked questions.

    He found what he was looking for soon enough. At the sight of him, or perhaps the smell, one of the beasts tramped through the water loudly and crouched low, still human enough inside to imitate a bow. Sulyvahn stood proud and gave a curt nod, wings twitching.

    “Follow.”

    In one of the cavernous dungeons of the underground there was a room with a large stone altar. Whether it had been for ritual or a grave he neither knew nor cared, because now it was nothing more than a piece of worn down furniture. The high ceiling had crumbled in several places, exposing beams of yellow sunlight that fell like sparkling veils throughout the dungeon. One had, serendipitously, managed to appear directly atop the altar, bathing it in sun. Knowing well what they were doing, the beast slavered and panted, its gaping belly flexing teeth. Reaching the stone slab Sulyvahn faced the beast and sat, spreading his thighs open, and it rushed in immediately, pressing its nose to his groin through the fabric of his robes and inhaling in deep, quick bursts. Sulyvahn allowed this briefly, regarding his knight.

    Since Aldrich had arrived, Sulyvahn had been tired. His Saint was insatiable in every respect, and the work it had taken to organize his knights and the deacons of the church to receive him had been unending. It was a rather inopportune time, with much of his forces afield, and preparing the rooms of the old Gods for Aldrich’s pleasure was a bother he shouldn’t have been concerned with. Unfortunately he was, and there was very little time he wasn’t called upon to amuse Aldrich in various manners completely beneath his station. Surely at some point his archdeacons would have been there to see to his needs, but McDonnell had vanished off somewhere, a fact that was mostly shocking given his immense girth and inability to travel more than a few feet without assistance, and Klimt had lost his head over that hideous creature in the Cathedral and gotten himself transfigured into a grub. It was pathetic, and rather telling of Aldrich’s character to see the types he’d surrounded himself with.

    Worst of all was Sulyvahn’s own reaction to his coming. Betrayed by his own body. Ever since his first meal with Aldrich, Sulyvahn had known no rest. He was awash with a deep and unfortunate heat, prepared day and night to accept the Saint within himself, and it was beginning to grow unbearable. When he’d known Aldrich before, they had indeed coupled many times, but it had never held the urgency it did now, nor the raw and wicked glee from Aldrich’s side. It seemed death had given him a new appreciation of earthly delights, as well as, apparently, some changes in Sulyvahn himself in the several hundred years since they’d last spoken, as the first thing Aldrich had said to him once Gwyndolin’s vocal chords had settled was, “Well then, you’ve grown passing fair.”

    Frankly he didn’t see what the fuss was about, but at the same time the attention he’d been given the first week of Aldrich’s arrival negated any need to. Then their first shipment of fresh, living meat had arrived from the slavers and Aldrich had locked himself away in his room to play and hardly had a word outside since. The shift from constant fornication to total lack of interaction was jarring and Sulyvahn was feeling the effects rather harshly. It didn’t help that his duties as Pontiff were only increasing now with the church’s resurgence. Left wanting and waiting, he at least knew his knights would care for his needs.

    The one between his legs now seemed to have finished scenting his ovulation and was beginning to nervously pad its tongue at him through his skirts. Sulyvahn shifted enough to lift the robes up to his waist and lay back calmly, legs hanging over the side of the slab, his wings a cushion beneath his back. He didn’t normally allow them to sprout, not enjoying the way they put off his business partners nor the difficulty it gave him passing through certain doors, but down here there was no need for self-consciousness. The boughs drank in the sunlight from above, filling him with a strangely satisfying warmth.

    Aldrich had requested he no longer wore undergarments, so he did not. Both from his unusually high base level of arousal and the anticipation of the act, he had grown quite wet, and the beast had no need for instruction as it dove in, long tongue laving across the folds of his pussy as soon as they were shown bare. Sulyvahn twined his hands across his chest and lay still, content. It had been a long day already, and his inner thighs were moist and sticky from his slick. The tongue bath, while perhaps not sanitary, was a relief in and of itself, and he allowed the beast to do as it pleased provided he was continually stimulated.

    These knights, the ones who returned even after being twisted and ruined, were always the most eager to please. The beasts tongue pressed just hard enough to spread his buttocks and gave him a thorough cleaning. The rough texture dragged against his clitoris in the most wonderful manner, his reddened cunt unfolding open with each lick. Its tongue was massive in size, enough to cover his whole sex and then some, a warm and twitching muscle that surrounded him entirely. Different from the hurried, violent approach of Aldrich, he found it surprisingly relaxing and basked in the attention. Every now and then the beast would shift, almost whining, its many eyes darting from place to place independent of one another. Before their travels he had often been approached amorously by his soldiers, but he had seldom acquiesced. He had no time for the nervous propositions of his underlings, and it wasn’t nearly as pleasurable when they weren’t so desperate. He half wondered if the beasts somehow expected he could change them back, if they were good enough.

    The heat rolled over him slowly. Between the warmth of the sunlight and the gentle teasing, he caught his lungs expanding, his breaths drawing deeper, a thin sheen of dewy humid air coating him. It was almost a shame when he did finally become too aroused to wait, for the stillness of the moment was wonderful in contrast to his endlessly scheduled days, but as the beast’s tongue began to dip deeper and deeper within his vulva, and his heartbeat began to ache in his clit, he knew there was more he needed.

    He batted it away and the beast sat back on its haunches, obedient. Now he could clearly see its long red cock hanging between its legs, slimy and bobbing with each breath. Without any way to touch, these creatures likely had little outlet for their needs beyond his visits. No human or equivalent thereof was large enough to accept their ardor, and he fully doubted those who were made themselves easy targets. With a deep sigh he flipped onto his stomach, bracing his toes in the water and pushing out his backside. He didn’t find the position demeaning; there was something to be said for a man who knew his own power so intimately that he had no fear of turning his back on anyone.

    “Serve your lord.”

    With great gusto he was mounted immediately, the beast’s jaws falling wide in what could almost be seen as a smile. The bulbous head of its cock pressed hard against his vulva, straining to spread his muscle wide enough and squeeze its way inside. Though Sulyvahn was amply prepared, it would still be a tight fit. He crossed his arms beneath his head and lay his chin upon them, puffing out a few small growls as his cunt was worked against, the grinding just falling on the side of uncomfortable. He spread his legs wider, reaching one hand back to grasp as much of the meat of his buttock as he could and pulled himself apart, and then, with a sudden and forceful pop, the head made entry.

    It was huge and no matter how aroused he had been the stretch burned. This was exactly what he had come looking for. His wings fluttered slightly as the beast, incapable of taking care, scrabbled its claws against the worn stone and desperately rutted its hips into him, nailing its cock a little deeper with each shove until it was throbbing hot in his stomach, bottomed out. The beast’s fur tickled along his backside and he pushed back, reveling in the throb of his heated sex and urging his knight to hurry. Drool cascaded between its jagged teeth, painting an outline beneath its shadow. Sulyvahn, with stiff fingers, removed his crown and placed it carefully out of the splash zone.

    When it pulled out it was near excruciating. Sulyvahn had grown accustomed to the way Aldrich filled and left him with ease, able to conform to any space he inhabited. The hard, unyielding shape of the beast’s cock nearly dragged him from his place, even as his cunt poured around it. For a brief moment he almost felt he was being torn inside out, and he considered how quickly he could slit its throat so he could extricate himself with the care needed, but then it slammed back in, knot meeting the straining lips of his pussy with a wet slap, and he perished the thought. What served as his heart leapt to his throat, then immediately plummeted back between his legs, each beat another throb of pleasure that washed over him in time to the beast’s thrusts. He grunted like an animal, crossing his arms in front of him again and this time pushing his face into them to steady the world.

    As the speed of their coupling increased, his body softened, one again remembering the rhythm of mammalian fucking, and the nervous tug at his insides turned to deep, hard pleasure. His muscles relaxed, opening like the petals of a flower, and soon he was again a king on his throne, in control of the wild passions of his knight. Though the beast’s shadow blocked much of the sunlight, the very tips of his wings could still just feel the heat.

    It was an unkind way he had been mounted, and his hips repeatedly smacked the stone altar, perhaps too hard, but he ignored it. The brutal, solid kind of pain it caused was something he was intimately familiar with, linear. Every thrust bulged in his belly, and he was sure if he looked, or felt with the flat of a hand, it would disturb him to see his gut distend so, but to feel it alone was enough to make his toes curl, raking up centuries old mud and grime. Having been pent up for days, his climax approached quickly, and he luxuriated in the way it built, his thighs shaking, pelvic floor clenching tight.

    Until the beast roared and he was shoved forwards far too hard as its knot forced its way inside him, too soon, a succession of uncontrolled surges of cum burning his womb. For a moment his mind stalled, suddenly reminded of another cold heat, but it wasn’t enough and his near orgasm flapped and fluttered inside him, trapped. He snarled and tried to pull away but it was too late, and they were locked together as it continued to fill him with a shrieking howl. With one hand he groped behind him till he had a handful of the beast’s fur and he yanked its head down close, even as more cum bloated him full.

    “Miserable cur!”

    Between the throes of pleasure and the terror of the Pontiff, and with very little brain left, the beast had no response for him but a high and reedy whine. It tried to retreat and Sulyvahn’s hips moved with it, and he strangled out a bark of pain and indignation.

    “Stop moving!”

    To its credit, the beast remembered enough to obey, freezing in place as he wriggled and raged beneath. There was very little he could do without causing himself a lot of unnecessary pain, but the idea of being trapped here any longer than was pleasurable, tied to this baneful creature, was enough to keep him trying for several minutes. It was insulting enough to have been denied his own cumming, the need for which still quaked in his bones, but he was now fully aware of his position, bent under a filthy beast, plugged with cock and inflated with jism. It was deeply uncomfortable, and, as he had never allowed one of his soldiers to finish inside before, he had no real sense of how long it would be before he could remove himself and return to work, or if that would even be possible now. He couldn’t even move enough to tease his own orgasm over its precipice. Eventually his struggle subsided and he sat there, furious and frustrated, for a good minute of silence.

    The water grew cold around his feet.

    “If you’d wanted to play, you only need ask.”

    He was surprised, but not embarrassed. The beast startled, keeping its posture over him but turning its head this way and that, gnashing its jaws. Sulyvahn too attempted to turn, but found himself unable, and instead chose to look down at the mire below, which was now growing a deep, dark shade.

    “Your holiness,” he said.

    Aldrich laughed, high and strange in Gwyndolin’s throat.

    “What fresh hell have you tumbled into today, dear Pontiff?”

    Feeling an answer unnecessary, Sulyvahn remained silent. The beast was stiff shifting back and forth, and while its movements were small they tugged at his cunt in a most distracting way. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the water move beneath Aldrich’s massive girth, but only quietly, for he had seeped into it and so become it, only making small ripples to lap at Sulyvahn’s ankles.

    “So desperate for cock that you had to beg your pets?”

    “They were men, once,” Sulyvahn said, caring less about the implications and more about the correct nature of things. Aldrich sniffed.

    “ _Once_.”

    Gwyndolin’s corpse loomed into his periphery.

    “But maybe that suits you. Clearly to have stooped so low you yourself must have been clutched by heat, like a bitch.”

    Sulyvahn sighed.

    “I would not dare to interrupt your meal.”

    “Nor should you,” Aldrich purred, “but to think you crave your master’s touch so horribly.”

    He giggled.

    “How disgusting.”

    Sulyvahn was not ashamed. Degrading adjectives aside, Aldrich was indeed correct. He had spent days aching, and look where it had gotten him.

    “And so, what would you do with me?”

    If Aldrich had any intention of genuine emotion here, he would already have shown it. Whatever had tempted him out of his chambers, he wasn’t truly bothered by his Pontiff’s actions, only interested in tormenting him over them. It was something he had an inordinate fondness for, and if Sulyvahn were the type to doubt himself, it might have bothered him. But Sulyvahn’s love for Aldrich was not a common one, and instead he simply stood, pinned as he was, and waited to be told what would happen next. A long thin arm wrapped around his waist.

    “What would you like me to do, hm?”

    Gwyndolin’s dead nails gently scratched at his bloated stomach. It drew a twinge from within, his body desperate to expel the fluid agitating it, and like a long and dreadful cramp his pussy clenched and squirmed, reminding him again of how close he’d been. His painful grunt must have been all the reply Aldrich needed, for his hand slipped low, stroking him across his taught flesh once more, before two wicked fingers found his clit.

    “Ah, your dear knight did his duty poorly!”

    Having remained untouched since the penetration, his clitoris had grown swollen and tender, and Aldrich’s touch was not gentle. Sulyvahn bucked without meaning to as he was pinched, making the beast, already panicked and whailing at Aldrich’s closeness, judder back. Yet neither of them could move, and so Sulyvahn was forced to endure both assaults, aching. Aldrich stroked back the hood, letting two fingers frame the shaft and press the frantic nerves beneath, and Sulyvahn realized he would cum like this, still so overwhelmingly pressured from the inside, his muscle so taut it was unable to even flex around the beast’s girth.

    “Never fear,” Aldrich cooed, “I shall free you from this wretched burden.”

    Sulyvahn did not have time to comprehend him before the beast was torn from his backside with a screech. Aldrich’s body had forced between them suddenly, keeping him pinned as it threw his beast across the room, and the pain of the forced uncoupling was compounded by the release of pressure as his tortured pussy clenched tight in shock and squirted rope after rope of thick cum down his legs. it was in this way orgasm finally reached him, barely remaining on his feet as his body went wild with its own will, jetting a viscous mix of the beast’s pleasure and his own clear slick. It was a violent and shocking cumming punctuated only by Sulyvahn moaning raggedly.

    When he finished Sulyvahn slumped against the altar, not falling to the ground but unable to bear his own weight. The beast wheezed, thrashing in the water somewhere behind him. Aldrich’s flesh burbled.

    “Git.”

    It did. When the splashing subsided, Aldrich turned his puppet back to Sulyvahn. Still dripping, Sulyvahn could hardly have moved if he’d wanted.

    Coldness seeped up his thighs, but Aldrich did not do more than look. He ran Gwyndolin’s hands down Sulyvahn’s spine, between his wings, and sighed dreamily.

    “Slut.”

    Sulyvahn hummed noncommittally. Aldrich pet the skin above his backside tenderly.

    “Look at what you’ve done to yourself.”

    Aldrich contracted, bringing Gwyndolin down to look at his mess more closely, as if those eyes could really see. Sulyvahn’s pussy clenched, hollow, knowing he was observed, and a little more cum bubbled out. Aldrich didn’t breathe, but he still blew cold air on his inflamed cunt just to tease. His thumbs came to rest on either side of Sulyvahn’s ass and pulled apart the meat of his rump a bit, just enough to really expose everything.

    “I can see to your very core,” he said, and to emphasize this point he dipped a single finger inside and scratched the tip of his long claw against the sore but unbreached opening of Sulyvahn’s cervix. His legs involuntarily tried to close, though only weakly, having never enjoyed the unnatural interest Aldrich had with his reproductive organ. Aldrich laughed prettily.

    “Oh, don’t act as though you’ve suddenly become ashamed, now of all times.”

    He was not ashamed, but he didn’t dispute that. Aldrich removed his finger and again grasped Sulyvahn’s buttocks with both hands, kneading them roughly.

    “I’m not sure whether I should pity you or punish you.”

    “I was not under the impression I’d broken any part of our agreement,” said Sulyvahn.

    Aldrich growled loudly and, with Gwyndolin’s sharp little teeth, bit him on the left buttock, hard. Sulyvahn groaned, bucking away, but Aldrich grabbed his hips tightly and dug in his claws, twisting his head like a dog. His hide was tough and Aldrich did not come away with a chunk of it, but when he detached himself there was a large and bleeding row of holes. Rippling, Aldrich leaned back in and with the same intensity lapped at the wound, moaning greedily.

    “You are my Pontiff,” he said, nuzzling lower between his legs, “you belong to me, your body belongs to me.”

    Jumping as Aldrich bit him again, though not as deeply, on his inner thigh, Sulyvahn found the energy to lift his head and shoulders and give Aldrich his full attention.

    “I gave this land to you, wiped it clean for you, but I came here on my own, under my own power. I am not your slave.”

    Aldrich reared back, ripping off a patch of his skin. Sulyvahn’s legs almost gave again, and he tried to stand to face Aldrich fully, but he was suddenly held by more than just hands and could not twist his legs from the muck fast enough.

    “And what power you have!” Aldrich exclaimed, “I have never held the worship of such a mighty tyrant before you, and I think no other shall ever stand in your place.” He rose above Sulyvahn, sinking Gwyndolin down till they were flush together, his long arms encircling him tight, soft breast pressed into his back.

    “But you are still mine, and if you desire the power I have seen, in the Deep, then you will do as I say.”

    Cold slime caressed around his fresh bite marks, and Sulyvahn shook him off sternly, wanting to avoid the maggots. Aldrich kissed the knotted snarl of his cheek with dead lips, bumping his teeth clumsily. Despite everything, a hot bolt flashed down his spine and settled where he still throbbed with overstimulation from the beast’s attentions.

    “Then, what do you say?”

    He could feel Aldrich curling tighter around him and knew he had spoken well.

    “You have always been above and beyond my expectations, my dear Pontiff, always providing, always giving yourself to me as I ask. You take me inside of you so well, hold me so tightly, so hot.”

    He’d reached down to rub at Sulyvahn’s clit tenderly as he spoke, Gwyndolin’s mouth still pressing kisses into his shoulders. The kindling that had not quite gone out inside him sparked as Aldrich’s long fingers tugged and stoked it.

    “All I ask is that you listen to me, and when I tell you what you must do for me, you answer me, as you should.”

    “How should I?” Sulyvahn asked, closing his thighs around Aldrich’s hand and rocking into his touch.

    “You say, Yes, Master.”

    Now the greater part of Aldrich touched him too, sliding between his buttocks to his hole there and rubbing just hard enough for the muscle to tense in protest.

    “Are you amenable to that, Sulyvahn?” Aldrich nosed his cheek, grinding against his ass. “Can you do that for me?”

    Sulyvahn flexed his fingers, taking a moment before he spoke.

    “Yes, Master.”

    Aldrich shuddered, a full body thing that enveloped Sulyvahn wholly, and he pushed inside. Compared to the blunt trauma of the beast’s cock, Aldrich began small, barely the width of a finger. His size had no bearing on his range, however, as his fluid self poured deeper and deeper, and as it did it flexed out and pushed against every nerve ending. While he had expected it Sulyvahn still wheezed lowly and arched up onto his toes, almost trying to escape the burn while simultaneously continuing to push his clit between Aldrich’s fingers. Aldrich hummed happily, tendrils of slime banding Sulyvahn’s sides and hugging him close.

    “My wonderful Pontiff, my dear guardian.”

    As his reach within Sulyvahn’s gut lengthened, the width of his appendage grew at the base. It spread him to the point of real pain, when his soft and enthusiastic breathing became strained and gravelly, before suddenly the pressure moved past the ring of muscle and into the soft give of his insides, moving along within itself like a pea being pushed through a pod. he was given little relief however, another great pulse of slime rising to again stretch him wide, more so this time, before also popping past to join the first. So it continued for some minutes, each bulge coming to rest heavy inside him, pushing up against his stomach while more built against the rim of his hole. His cunt felt it too, squeezing against his raw pussy from the inside while Aldrich continued to sooth him. Sore as he was, he found himself clenching again, hungry for yet more.

    With the tight grip he had formed over Sulyvahn’s waist, Aldrich lifted him upright, and then back, leaning him over Gwyndolin’s ample chest. The dead metal of his crown bit through Sulyvahn’s hood, oddly warm against his cheek. He spread Sulyvahn’s legs, pushing up behind him until he could get a clear view at what he was doing between them, the hand not attached to his pussy holding his robes up to his chest to keep him exposed. Uncomfortable with being carried like a pet, Sulyvahn instinctively reached back, wrapping an arm over his shoulder and around Gwyndolin’s neck to establish some illusion of control, the other joining with Aldrich’s fingers to keep his vestments clear.

    Like this he could really see how ruined his foray with his beast had left him, the way his pussy still gaped, red and swollen with lingering desire that Aldrich’s long and bony fingers continued to stir. Semen streaked his thighs, even where Aldrich’s mucus clung to him. below that, Aldrich swam, still wriggling inside his ass, making strange shapes that shot shocks of pleasure through him too often to be healthy.

    “Our agreement was not a simple contract, it was a life sentence.”

    Sulyvahn tried to say something but found he could not, merely growling out a moan as Aldrich began to retract his tentacle and every bump he’d made stretched against him in reverse. To really see them now, as they came into view, he was surprised at their size, and what he could take.

    “Everything you won, you won for me. Every step you have taken, every year spent weaving your web, was in my name. Your work is mind, your plans are mine, and your body,” at the last bump he paused, twisting and turning inside Sulyvahn until his thighs quaked with need, “it’s all mine.”

    He thrust back inside harshly and Sulyvahn’s head fell back, a sound so deep it vibrated in his bones tearing forth from his chest. Without mercy he pounded Sulyvahn’s ass, writhing within him in ways no other being could, and were he not held so rigidly Sulyvahn may have thrashed himself. It was agony, pleasure without restrictions, and within moments he was cumming again. His back arched and he dug his fingers into Gwyndolin’s soft flesh. His cunt clenched so hard another squirt of beast cum splattered across the altar, now in front of them, gushing with his own slick. Aldrich did not stop.

    “Again,” he growled, biting at Sulyvahn’s neck, “cum for me again.”

    Sulyvahn groaned, shaking his head slightly.

    “I cannot give you any more.”

    “You can. You will.” Aldrich pounded him harder, until the slick smacking of him entering Sulyvahn was obscenely loud, echoing about the chamber, “this is your punishment. Give it to me.”

    Pulling away did nothing, for he had nowhere to go, no sanctuary to find. Aldrich surrounded him, inside and out. He could not sweat, but still his skin felt drenched in something. He steeled his throat against sound, knowing he had no exit but through. Gwyndolin’s claws wriggled inside his pussy, rubbing against the squirming mass of Aldrich through the thin velvet wall stretched thinner by his size. His lungs felt like they would pop.

    “Does it hurt?”

    Sulyvahn’s hips jumped.

    “Yes.”

    Aldrich pumped inside him hard, splashing in waves up his thighs. His wings, open between them, fluttered as a bug eaten by a spider. The hand inside his pussy stroked gently.

    “Do you enjoy that? That it hurts?”

    “Yes.”

    “Do you deserve it?”

    “No.”

    Sulyvahn gasped horribly as the next thrust hit him like a punch, bowing his back outward. Aldrich was laughing, though.

    “Will you cum for me again?”

    “I cannot.”

    Even as he said this his stomach drew tight. Aldrich bit his shoulder, the larger part of his body vibrating. Sulyvahn looked upon his crown, left still on the altar.

    “You already are.”

    He was. This time his orgasm ached, drawing his whole body to a single point with tiny hooks. He moaned helplessly, for the first time in decades. Every part of him held tight as a final pang of pleasure washed through him, and then he collapsed into Aldrich’s arms.

    Aldrich slipped from within him but continued to hold him like a doll, humming. He released Sulyvahn’s legs and they fell back to the water, limp.

    “That’s right,” Aldrich said, “very good.”

    Sulyvahn still breathed hard and fast, feeling empty. This did not bode well for his returning to work soon. The deacons would be frantic. This amused him more than it should. It must have shown somehow, for Aldrich, bemused, rocked them together and asked, “You find our situation agreeable, then?”

    “Oh,” Sulyvahn sighed, “yes.”


End file.
